bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin Fischoeder
Calvin Fischoeder, more commonly referred to as Mr. Fischoeder is Bob's wealthy and eccentric landlord. He owns Bob's Burgers and many other properties on Ocean Avenue. He also owns the "Wonder Wharf" amusement park, the "Wonder Wharf Wonderdogs" baseball team and some other shady side businesses. In some episodes, he has an antagonistic role, such as Torpedo, An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal, Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) and The Deepening. Personality Mr. Fischoeder is the more dominant of the two Fischoeders, shown by both his older age and how others, including Felix, usually respect him more than his brother. While he has been shown frequently and rather meanly teasing Felix, he obviously cares deeply about him, as shown by the fact that he was willing to pay $4,000 to bribe Bob to cover Felix's attempt to murder both of them. He does not have a strong sense of morals and is willing to both cut corners and blame other people to protect himself or someone he cares about. He has strong familial connections and his relatives have large influence on him; both he and Felix are shown to have cared about their father and each other. He owns many of the properties around town, including the rental property next to Bob's Burgers, Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, the baseball stadium, the Wonder Wharf amusement park, etc. He generally refuses to eat his tenants' food with the exception of Douchie Sushi. He also has some shadier side businesses that include cab driving, gambling, and possibly abortions. His father was an immigrant of unknown nationality. Mr. Fischoeder wears a white suit, eyepatch, and cape, and drives around town in a golf cart. Louise describes him as being "one white cat away from being a supervillain." He had considered not renewing Bob's lease until he tried Bob's most difficult specialty burger, the Meatsiah, after which he declared Bob a Beefartist. Mr. Fischoeder orders "blueberries", which are a cover for buying marijuana from Cooper and Beverly in Bob Fires the Kids. In An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal, he appears when he has the Belcher family pose as his family so he can impress a woman who was once his flame. He also appears in The Deepening when he buys a mechanical shark that was once used for a shot in a movie. He begins showing negligence as soon as the shark goes on the loose and begins to destroy the city. In Topsy, he and Linda's sister, Gayle, sing a duet for Louise called "Electric Love", a song based fictionally on the relationship between Topsy the elephant and Thomas Edison. Though previously an antagonist in the series, Calvin Fischoeder becomes a more sympathic character in "Wharf Horse," where his eccentric nature pales in comparsion to his brother Felix's darker, more violent personality. The inversion of the colors of Felix's outfit may be a physical manifestation of his true nature: while Calvin cuts corners (such as with the Wonder Wharf rollercoaster) and limits Bob financially, he never directly tries to harm anyone. Felix, on the other hand, is extravagent and tries to be likable, but is ultimately concerned with his own desires to point where he will try to hurt, or even kill, anyone who prevents him from getting his own way. Trivia *Mr. Fischoeder's first appearance was in Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, although this is going by broadcast order. In production order, he was given a proper introduction, along with several other characters, in Burger War. *His last name is a pun on "fish odor." *In Ambergris, Mr. Fischoeder's brother Felix appears. It is also stated in this episode that Felix took out Mr. Fischoeder's eye. *He often abuses the restaurant by using the facilities without ordering anything or coming in simply to get a good reception on his smartphone. *He was once married for a week as revealed in The Kids Run the Restaurant. *Mr. Fischoeder is voiced by actor Kevin Kline, who has won an Academy Award and 2 Tony Awards. He is the only performer to have won either award to voice a character on Bob's Burgers. *Enjoys watching "World's Craziest Car Chases" with his mansions' maid, Inga. Appearances Season 1 *Sheesh! Cab, Bob? (first appearance is broadcast order) *Burger Wars (first appearance in production order) *Lobsterfest (non speaking cameo) *Torpedo Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon *Moody Foodie *Beefsquatch Season 3 *Bob Fires The Kids *An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal *The Deepening *Topsy *The Kids Run The Restaurant Season 4 *Seaplane! *Ambergris *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Dawn of the Peck * Speakeasy Rider *The Oeder Games Season 6 *Sliding Bobs *Nice-Capades de:Calvin Fischoeder Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in Season 1